ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Pen and Paper RPG
NOTICE: THIS GAME IS IN BETA VERSION, THESE IS NOT THE FINAL RULES The Ben 10: Pen and Paper RPG is a free game! Below is all the rules for the game. Feel free to share with your friends! Character Creation During character creation, grab a ten sided die, and roll it 3 times. Every stat starts out with five, plus you add your rolls. You can put these numbers into the following stats: Strength, Speed, Intelligence, and Endurance. Strength is used for attacking and defending. Speed is used for initiative rolls. Endurance is used for your Health Points. Write all of this information down in a notebook. Write down the characters name, and gender. Now that you have all the basic information down, write down your Omnitrix name, and if your character has another power you may write that down too. Write this down on your character sheet. Now, write down five things you can do currently. So, you could write down five aliens. You must create ''another ''character sheet for your aliens. Aliens can have up to two powers, such as Cannonbolt having Ball Mode and Super Speed. Follow the same steps when making your aliens, until you have six character sheets, one for your character and his aliens. For the final step, you have Health Points. Take your endurance, and multiply it by 5. That is your total Health Points, or how much damage you can take until your character is considered dead. Minimum health is 30, maximum is 75. Transforming Transforming takes a turn, and the character is replaced with their choice of alien. Simple as that. Combat When a character or characters enter combat, there are a couple steps to follow. # Initiative # Advance # Attacking First, everyone rolls for initiative, or for who goes first, and adds their roll to their speed stat. The AM (or Alien Master) rolls for all non-players. Whoever gets highest roll goes first, then second place goes second, ect. Advance is when everyone moves toward each other. Everyone may move up to 5 feet, and when everyone moves, the attacking starts. If you are in range to attack, such as throwing a fire ball, you may be further away than punching. To attack, you take your strength+a ten sided dice roll. Then you subtract that and the defender's strength multiplied by two. That's how much damage you take. Attacking goes around until everyone is done, then it repeats. Initiative doesn't repeat until the battle is over and another battle is initiated. Death When a character or enemy hits 0 health points, that character is dead. That character is now gone, and a new character must be created in place of it. Reviving can be done, roll a ten sided die and add it to your intelligence, if it is higher than 20 the character is revived with 10 health, this takes up a turn. Upgrading When the AM decides a mission is over, they give everyone UP, or Upgrade Points. These are used to upgrade stats on characters and aliens, and 5 upgrade points can be used to get a new alien. Bonus Stuff If you want the game to be a little more like the cartoon series, you can do these following things. Mis-Transforming To mis-transform, all you have to do is when someone transforms they have to roll a ten sided die. If they get a 1-5 they transform into their choice, but if not, the AM decides who they transform into. Timing Out To time out, after ten turns the character turns back into their original form. Then they may transform again in a turn. That's it! Have any suggestions? Comment and maybe I'll add it to the game! Category:Games